True Love
by cla99
Summary: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada hal lain yang lebih memusingkan daripada lambaian tongkat di dunia sihir. A DraMione fanfiction.


_**True Love**_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter universe adalah milik Bunda J.

**Warning :** Miss typo dan alur cepat mungkin?

**Notes :** Voldemort belum dibunuh Harry Potter. Pelahap Maut bertindak pasif dan diam-diam. Horcrux sudah di'bunuh' lima (buku harian Tom Riddle, kalung Slytherin, diadem Ravenclaw, cincin Slytherin, piala Hufflepuff). Draco Malfoy tidak berhasil menjalankan misinya di tahun keenam, jadi Dumbledore belum meninggal. Hogwarts sudah aman, tapi para Slytherin (Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, dll) belum diketahui kepastiannya apakah Pelahap Maut atau bukan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Hermione POV_**

**.**

**Aula Besar**

Tidak lama lagi aku akan meninggalkan Hogwarts. Rumahku selama 7 tahun ini. Ah, aku benci mengatakannya, karena itu hanya akan membuat jiwa melankolisku bangkit, tapi jujur, aku masih ingin lebih lama di sini. Di sini jauh lebih aman daripada di luar sana dimana Pelahap Maut sudah menyiapkan tongkatnya untuk menyerangku.

"Mione, temani aku ke Hogsmead siang ini ya! Aku ingin membeli gaun untuk pesta dansa. Gaun kiriman Mom sangat tidak sesuai dengan seleraku," Ginny berbicara di balik jus labu-nya.

Aku mendesah kecewa mengingat pesta dansa itu. Untuk apa coba diadakan pesta dansa? Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja! Kenapa Profesor Dumbledore tidak mengadakan kompetisi duel saja? Itu kan jauh lebih berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Pesta dansa untuk melepas penat? Omong kosong!

"Mione, ayolah... Jangan-jangan kau juga belum menyiapkan gaun?"

"Memang belum, lagipula masih 2 minggu lagi, masih banyak waktu," aku mendesah (lagi), malas berdebat tentang sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Mione... Ayolah, nanti di sana akan aku pilihkan juga gaun yang cocok untukmu. Lalu, Lavender akan mendadanimu untukku, ya kan Lav?" Ginny menoleh ke samping, menunggu jawaban Lavender.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan menolakku untuk memakaikanmu maskara ya Mione! Jangan seperti waktu itu!" Lavender memelotiku.

Aku hanya memandang roti panggangku dengan malas. Pembicaraan seperti ini hanya menghancurkan mood-ku saja.

"Mione... Kau kan sudah berjanji dengan Ron untuk datang ke pesta dansa dengannya, lagipula, kau tak mau kan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan berpakaian yang biasa-biasa saja. Kau itu nanti akan menjadi sorotan, The Golden Trio tidak pernah tak diperhatikan, Mione"

"Ginevra, pertama, aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu mana yang bagus dan tidak untuk dipakai ke pesta dansa. Aku sudah membuktikannya ketika tahun keepatku. Yang kedua, kami tidak selalu diperhatikan dan jujur, aku tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan yang ketiga, Ron mengerti aku, jika aku tak mau datang, maka dia juga takkan datang dan menemaniku," aku menarik napas panjang.

"Hermraoineigh, argkhu mhagruh dhatrangh khre phestragh dhansahg," suara Ron yang tak jelas apa menyahutku.

"Telan dulu makananmu Ron"

"OK, Mione, aku mau pergi ke pesta dansa dan tak ada alasan yang bisa membuatmu tak datang di pesta dansa nanti. Please, kali ini saja," Ron yang duduk di seberangku itu membujukku untuk datang ke pesta dansa tak berguna itu.

"Ugh, terserahlah! Aku ke perpustakaan dulu"

Aku berdiri bangkit dari kursiku meninggalkan sarapan yang baru dimakan setengah. Kemudian, aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan - ralat, hampir lari - segera menuju perpustakaan. Aku tak mau mood ku tambah jelek lagi jika memaksakan diri melanjutkan sarapan dan pembicaraan tak penting.

Aku kira, hari ini akan diawali dengan lebih baik. Yah, hari ini hari Minggu yang bertepatan dengan hari kunjungan ke Hogsmead, bukankah seharusnya menjadi hari yang tepat untuk aku melepas penat?

**.**

**.**

**Perpustakaan Hogwarts**

Aku mengintip dari balik buku "Bintang di Balik Bintang" yang berisi tentang beragam rasi bintang karya Medaline Logwood.

Sebenarnya, jarang sekali ada hal-hal yang bisa membuatku tak memperhatikan buku yang sedang aku baca. Tapi, kali ini pengecualian. Aku samar-samar mendengar suara desahan halus - jelas ini milik wanita - dibalik rak transfigurasi yang terletak di belakangku. Jangan kalian tanya mengapa aku tahu rak yang ada di belakangku itu rak transfigurasi, aku bahkan sudah menghafal tata letak perpustakaan Hogwarts sejak tahun pertamaku.

Sungguh, aku penasaran. Ok, aku juga takut. Jangan-jangan ada seseorang di sana yang memakai tudung hitam dan sedang menyiapkan tongkatnya untuk memantraiku. "Ok,tenang Mione, jangan paranoid," kataku pada diriku sendiri, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Dan yap, rasa penasaranku menang. Aku menyeret kakiku tanpa suara. Tanganku masih memegang buku "Bintang di Balik Bintang", mungkin nanti dapat kugunakan sebagai alibi.

Dan yang kutemukan adalah...

Merlin! Sejak kapan perpustakaan menjadi tempat untuk bercumbu!

Kau tahu?! Di depanku sekarang ada si ferret Malfoy yang sedang melumat mulut si Slytherin muka pug. Demi sisir rambut Merlin! Pemandangan ini benar-benar merusak mataku!

Pernahkah kau merasakan bagaimana berada di posisiku saat ini? Aku harap tidak, karena ini aku sangat amat canggung sekarang. Ion-ion negatif pembawa hawa nafsu jelas sekali terpancar dari pemandangan tak indah di depanku. Jelas sekali mereka saling melumat mulut hanya sekedar untuk hawa nafsu, bukan karena cinta. Mungkin ada wrackspurt di dekat mereka.

Tunggu, cinta dan wrackspurt, aku tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan akal sehat seperti itu sebelumnya. Mungkin terlalu lama bergaul dengan Luna sudah merusak otakku.

"Lihat siapa di sana, Drake", oh, aku baru tahu kalau si Parkinson muka pug itu bisa berbicara dengan nada lembut dan menggoda.

"Mudblood, sedang apa di sana? Memata-matai kami? Ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya ciuman ya? Apakah Weasel tak pernah memberimu ciuman yang panas?" Ferret Malfoy itu sekarang berjalan ke arahku.

"Maaf ya Malfoy. Aku tak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu," mulutku mencoba mengelak.

Dengan isyarat tangannya, aku dapat melihat Malfoy berusaha mengatakan pada Parkinson untuk pergi. Setelah tatapan tanya dari Parkinson yang dibalas dengan mata dingin Malfoy, cewek muka pug itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Mungkin, Malfoy cukup gentle untuk berduel mantra denganku.

Tangan kananku refleks menggenggam tongkat-berinti-pembuluh-jantung-naga-ku dengan erat. Jangan sampai aku kalah di mantra pertama yang diucapkannya.

Dia bergerak maju ke arahku.

Refleks, aku mundur. Dan.. What? Belakangku ternyata adalah tembok, oh tidak.. Lokasiku tidak strategis.

Aku bersiap. Memasang kuda-kuda duel. Tunggu.. Mengapa kedua tangannya yang pucat itu tak mengenggam tongkat?

"Mau berduel Granger?" Lah, bukannya memang itu tujuannya? Aku melempar pandangan tanya ke arahnya.

"Well, aku tak sehina itu untuk mengajak seorang perempuan berduel. Apalagi lawan duelku itu mudblood. Tak sebanding. Jelas aku akan menang karena Malfoy memang selalu menang"

Enak saja dia merendahkanku! Sekalipun aku perempuan, aku yakin, aku takkan kalah melawannya!

"Jangan merendahkanku Malfoy! Aku bisa mengalahkanmu hanya dengan satu lambaian tongkat!" Aku menggeram marah.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah menantangku, mudblood! Banyak hal yang akan membuatmu tak berkutik, lebih daripada satu lambaian tongkat!"

Sekarang muka dia dan aku hanya berjarak kurang lebih 3 cm. Aku hanya berpikir, apakah dia ingin menciumku?

Apa-apaan ini?! Darimana aku dapatkan pikiran semacam itu?! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan gambaran-gambaran yang aneh tentang itu.

Dan yang berikutnya aku rasakan, hanya bagaimana rasanya bibirnya di bibirku. Merlin! Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Seperti ada kembang api di dadaku, lalu ada tupai yang melompat-lompat di perutku dan juga perang dunia di seluruh nadiku. Seperti.. Perasaan rindu, sedih, dan gembira bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaan apa ini?!

Lidahnya menunutut untuk masuk menjelajahi mulutku. Aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat.

Sadar Mione! Dia Malfoy si Ferret, si Pelahap Maut, musuh besarmu!

Tanganku sekarang berusaha memisahkan dirinya dan diriku dengan cara mendorongnya tepat di dada.

Tapi dia tak berkutik, dia malah terus mempersempit jarak di antara kami.

Tanganku terkulai tak berdaya. Otakku terus membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya. Aku tahu itu, tapi entah mengapa, ada secercah cahaya di hatiku yang mulai bersinar terang.

Akhirnya dia berhenti menciumku dan melepaskanku.

Aku terengah-engah, kehabisan udara. Aku hirup sebanyak mungkin udara.

"Bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh seorang darah murni? Mau lagi?" Dia menjilat bibirnya setelah itu.

Oh, aku rasanya seperti ingin meleleh. Aku tak pernah sadar bahwa bibirnya yang baru saja menciumku itu terlihat menggoda.

Mione! Sadar! Tanda merah berbentuk silang terus menyala di kepalaku.

"Kau!" Kakiku berjalan cepat meninggalkan Malfoy. Aku berusaha menunjukkan muka marah padanya, yah, walaupun aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa memandang mata kelabunya yang dingin dengan pandangan tajam penuh dendam seperti dulu.

Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya setelah aku meninggalkannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah jauh-jauh darinya dan lupakan semua yang tadi terjadi. Yah lupakan!

LU-PA-KAN! Lupakan, Mione!

Aku segera menyambar tasku dan setengah berlari menuju Asrama Gryffindor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To be continue ~**

**.**

**.**

**Notes : **Gimana menurut para readers? Kalau ada yang punya ide untuk kelanjutan fic ini, kasih tahu aja ya ke aku.. :)

Jangan lupa review yaw..


End file.
